


That Crazy Kind of Love

by OtakuZombie16



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Threats, Lml, M/M, Threats of Violence, YEESS, Yandere Mahiru, lets see how this story goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuZombie16/pseuds/OtakuZombie16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiru accidently drinks a mysterious drink made by doctor Johannes that was meant for Kuro.</p>
<p>What will come out of it? Something good, or something bad?</p>
<p>What ensues is very out of character, and definitely more than a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Crazy Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post on my tumblr about Yandere Mahiru or Yandere Kuro, and decided to write it xD

Mahiru was a simple person. Of course everyone that knew him knew this.

 

Mahiru didn't seem like the type to allow for complicated emotions, or anything that caused trouble or worry.

 

So, what exactly led to this very moment? Mahiru searching around the Onsen owned by Sendagaya Tetsu, looking for his 'friends'?

 

" _Hey, guuuys~ I just want to taaalk~." Mahiru cooed as he slowly walked down another hallway with rooms on each side. He held a rather big kitchen knife, dragging it against the wall as he went._

_In one of the rooms hid the others. Lily, Misono, Tetsu, and Hugh._

_"What in the worlds gotten into him?!" Lily whispered worriedly._

_"We don't know. Big brother Mahiru is acting really weird." Tetsu said._

_"Where's that bastard cat!? This is his eve afterall!" Misono wondered aloud._

_"I believe he went down the hall." Hugh mentioned. They all sighed. Suddenly. There was a knock on the door._

_"Guys? I can hearrrr youuu~." Mahirus' muffled voice came from the other side of the door. The door was then opened and Misono would've cursed aloud at the idiot that hadn't thought to lock the damn door when a psycho Mahiru was on the loose, had it not been for Lily who quickly covered his mouth to keep him silent._

_They were all hidden away in one of the closets in the room. They had a plan though. If Mahiru happened to come into the room they'd escape when they heard him open the other closet. If he opened the closet they were in first well then. They'd have no idea what to do._

_Unfortunately for them, however. The latter happened._

_Mahiru slid their closet door open slowly, revealing the fearful and confused group. They all looked up to see Mahirus' face and watch as a smile spread across his face._

_"There you guys are! Hey, now that I've found you and won the hide and seek game, do you guys think you can do me a favor?" Mahiru asked and no one responded, too confused and worried. So, Mahiru continued without waiting for anyone to speak._

_"You all are in the way of me and Kuro being together, so. Can you guys die for me please~?" He asked, and before anyone could speak and voice their horror, Mahiru was already lunging at the nearest victim who happened to be Misono._

_"Mahiru!" A voice shouted._  

Ah, but wait. Let's see how we got to this terrifying moment. 

 

*Two Days Earlier*

"And so I came up with this!" Johannes exclaimed to a confused Mahiru and a less than interested Kuro. He was holding up a beaker of a foreign purple liquid. 

"So Kuro, vampire of Sloth, won't you try my new experiment? It's specifically for vamp-" Johannes began, but was cut off by Kuro himself. 

"Don't wanna...too troublesome.." Kuro replied in his normal, bored voice.

He was currently playing a game on his handheld and there was no way he'd put it down and pause his epic quest just to take a swig of some odd concoction that he had no clue about. No, way too troublesome. 

Mahiru, not wanting to even try and persuade Kuro into drinking the unknown substance, kept quiet. 

Doctor Johannes, not one to give up, thought to himself, 'Then I'll make it so you won't even know it!' And decided to seemingly drop the subject all at once. 

"Would you two like some tea?" He asked and Mahiru nodded, after scolding Kuro when he said 'No, I want cola'. 

Johannes went to get the 'tea'. Once be was in the kitchen like room of the antique store they were in, he pulled out the same drink he'd been trying to have Kuro test, and sneakily poured the contents into one of the tea filled glass beakers. 

He then picked up the beakers, paying careful attention to the one that had the experimental substance in it, and came back out to servamp and his Eve. 

He was just about to place the glasses down in front of their respective drinkers, when he was suddenly distracted. 

 

"Johannes! What have I told you about beheading my- Oh, Mahiru and Kuro. What're you two doing here?" Mikuni went from yelling to his normal demeanor in seconds. 

 

"Oh, well doctor Johannes invited us over. He said he had something he wanted to test out with Kuro, but Kuro denied." Mahiru said, chuckling sheepishly as he spoke. His servamp, not even a shred of remorse, added in. 

 

"It's too much...can't deal.." As he stayed glued to his game. 

 

Mikuni took one of the glasses from Johannes and sniffed it. Not smelling anything unusual, he set the drink down in front of Mahiru then did the same with the other glass before setting it in front of Kuro. 

However, Mikuni didn't know he had mixed up the drinks and Johannes, having forgotten since he'd been distracted, didn't remember which drink was meant for Kuro and which drink was meant for Mahiru. Before he could take the drinks back though, both Mahiru and Kuro took a drink from their own glass. 

It was too late. The experiment had been ingested. But by whom? 

Doctor Johannes would, unfortunately, have to wait and see. Admittedly, he was excited to see the outcome, be it Kuro or Mahiru himself. He was a bit worried though. Seeing as it was made for a servamp, he had no idea what it could or would do to Mahiru. He doubted he'd die from it though. 

Hopefully not. 

The rest of their visit went by quickly, and soon enough, Mahiru and Kuro were leaving. Mahiru apologized once again to Johannes and with that, they left. 

Once they were gone, Johannes turned to Mikuni who had a snake, JeJe, around his shoulders as he sat atop a table swinging his legs childishly. 

 

"There is a possibility Mahiru drank my experiment." Johannes said aloud. Better to be direct. Mikuni blinked. What experiment? 

 

"What?" He asked. He hadn't known Johannes was doing an experiment. 

Johannes sighed and then explained everything to him, and Mikuni's eyes widened. 

 

"Are you telling me we mixed up those drinks and Mahiru could have drunk the wrong one?" He asked. Johannes nodded. 

 

"It's not all bad I suppose. If he did drink it, then I can see what effect it has on an Eve! Though I'm more interested in it's effects on it's intended target, a servamp." Johannes spoke. Mikuni sighed. He didn't have a good feeling about this at all. 

 

Meanwhile, Mahiru was walking home with Kuro perched on his shoulder in his cat form. 

"Mahiru, can we get chips on the way home?" Kuro asked simply. Mahiru, who would normally say no and protest, found himself slowly nodding. 

"Mhm. Sure." Was what he said instead of a plain flat out no and while Kuro was taken aback, he surely didn't question it. 

Kuro got not one bag, not even two, but three bags of his favorite chips. Stranger than the seldom yes to chips, Kuro still didn't have any complaints at all. 

 

Though that hadn't meant complaints weren't coming. 

 

The next morning, Mahiru woke up feeling very... _off._ He stood from his bed, glancing down to see Kuro asleep in his kitten bed, and the urge to just stare at Kuro was nagging him. So, he did. He sat back down on his bed, pulled his knees up to his chest and just...stared. 

He was knocked out of his daze however, when Kuro opened one eye to peer up at his Eve. 

 

"Mahiru..why're you staring at me...I can feel your eyes burning holes into my cute Kitty-self.." He drawled, rolling on to his back and attempting to be cute. Mahiru scoffed at this. 

"Who calls themselves cute? Yeah right!" He said, standing and heading towards the bathroom and then the kitchen. 

To be completely honest, Mahiru's response was almost calming to both Kuro and Mahiru himself. Though nothing was too terribly out of place, something was indeed not right, that much both of them could sense. So for Mahiru to respond in his normal way, well that definitely made them both feel a bit better. 

 

Unfortunately, that feeling hadn't lasted very long. 

 

Throughout the day, Mahiru had been acting rather weird. Weird as in sitting just a little bit closer to Kuro, saying things that just weren't like Mahiru. Kuro had no idea what was going on, but he decided to continue staying silent about it. 

'Maybe it's nothing.' He thought to himself. Yeah, it was nothing.

Right?   


 ~

   


By the next day, Kuro was convinced something was terribly wrong with his Eve. Mahiru had become much more touchy and while that in itself wasn't exactly something Kuro hated coming from Mahiru recently, the things he had been _saying_  lately were what drove Kuro to believe there was a problem. 

 

"Hey, Kuro. Don't you think we're meant to be together? We were meant to find each other."

"I don't like it when we have to stay and talk with the others for so long."

"Kuro, can't it just be us? I just want it to be you and me together, the others are in the way. Can't they just disappear?" 

   


Mahiru never, ever said things like this. And it gave Kuro mixed emotions. And that in itself, was very tiring. Mahiru was starting to sound more and more crazy with every question that involved Kuro and himself.

He not only sounded, but he started to look the part as well. As in staring out into space with a blank expression as he questioned the reason behind the others existence and why he couldn't just get rid of them because they were  _in the way._

Kuro had to talk Mahiru back down to a calmer state every time it happened. Every time Mahiru started talking about the others not needing to be there, that Kuro and himself could take out Tsubaki themselves and then just have each other. Every time Mahiru said something that just wasn't  _Mahiru._

'Am I living with a yandere now?' Kuro joked a day or so ago. But now he was convinced, he just might be at the moment. 

 ~

   


The next day was probably the worst. Everyone was supposed to meet up at Tetsu's and discuss the situation with Tsubaki and examine information that they received from sources such as Hugh's subclass. 

Mahiru had been visibly dragging his feet and taking his time when it was time for them to leave and head to Testu's. Kuro, not really one to care about such a trivial thing like being on time (What the hell even was that?), couldn't help but worry since it was so unlike Mahiru. 

He walked from the bedroom to the table where they ate their meals, in his cat form, seeing Mahiru still slowly picking at his food while staring at it. He glanced at the wall clock and saw they were currently 25 minutes late, and they hadn't left yet. He shifted into his human form with a 'poof' before speaking to his Eve. 

  


"Mahiru...are you ok..?" He asked as he walked closer to his Eve. Mahiru looked up from his lunch that Kuro was sure had gotten cold a while ago, and smiled as soon as they made eye contact.

 

"Are you worried about me, Kuro?" He asked, standing up. Before Kuro could say something else to take back his words, he was suddenly wrapped up in a hug. His eyes widened and his body stiffened. 

   


"That's so sweet of you Kuro! You really love me! I love you too!" Mahiru spoke in an almost creepy tone of voice. Kuro, unsure what to do, patted his back awkwardly as a warm pink came to his cheeks. Why was he blushing? Mahiru was being even weirder than yesterday. 

   


"You're too troublesome..we're going to be late.." Kuro mumbled. Mahiru released him from the hug and smiled. 

   


"If it'll make you happy, then ok. Let's go right now!" Mahiru said as he took Kuro by the hand and dragged him from the apartment. 

   


'What'll make me happy is finding out what's wrong with you...that and a nap..and snacks..' Kuro thought as he allowed himself to be dragged away by Mahiru. 

   


~

   


Once they got to Tetsu's, they saw everyone was, of course, there already. Kuro had shifted into his cat form on their way there and he was currently perched on Mahiru's shoulder as usual. 

   


"Shirota! You two are late!" Misono said as they walked into the room. 

   


"Oh yeah, sorry about that guys." Mahiru apologized sheepishly. 

   


Right after that, they began talking and going over information about Tsubaki and his actions. It had been a while now, the sun gradually going down until it was almost sunset. 

Oddly enough, Mahiru was rather quiet the whole time. A lot more quiet than usual, and that made Kuro even more worried. He wasn't the only one that noticed either. Lily had seen this too, and so with a shared look between Lily and Kuro himself, Kuro shifted back into his human form and stood up along with Lily. 

   


"Where are you two going?" Misono asked as he saw the two standing. Kuro stuffed his hands in his pockets, and Lily smiled. 

   


"We just have something we need to discuss really quick. We'll be back in no time, so please continue the meeting!" Lily spoke. 

   


"Talk about what? Does Kuro have to be alone with you? What're you guys going to do?" Mahiru began asking, his suspicious questions making the others look at him in confusion. 

   


"Stop worrying...we're just talking...come on Lily.." Kuro spoke in his normal even tone and walked out of the room with Lily following behind him. 

 They went down the long hall and turned a corner before stopping outside an empty room in the corridor. Lucky for them, there were no guests on this side of the onsen so they pretty much had it to themselves. 

   


"So, what's wrong with Mahiru? He's behaving strangely." Lily asked, concern filling his voice. 

Kuro sighed and told him everything. From when they saw doctor Johannes a few days ago, to how Mahiru's actions and words gradually became not like Mahiru at all. He even told him about how he joked Mahiru was turning into a Yandere and how he started to think that it was true. 

Lily took in all the information, and it was quite a bit, before a thought came to his mind. 

   


"Hm. I wonder...do you think Mahiru may have possibly accidentally dran-" Lily's sentence was cut off by the sound of footsteps running in the opposite direction of them down the hall.

They looked to each other before quickly rounding the corner and looking down the hall they had came from. They didn't see anyone, but the door to the room they had been in was opened. They walked down the hall to the room and looked inside. The small table they had all been sat at looked as if someone had flipped it over.    


   


"What in the world?" Lily began in confusion. Kuro scratched his head, not sure what happened either. 

   


"Let's go see where the others went." Lily suggested and Kuro nodded, following behind him. 

They headed down the hall in the opposite direction they came from the first time, the direction they heard the footsteps. They walked past two rooms before they heard a voice. 

   


"Don't be stupid! We obviously should hide in the closet!" Came Misono's voice. Lily opened the door to the room his voice came from and there they saw Misono, Hugh, and Tetsu. Lily walked into the room, confusion written all over his face. 

   


"Misono? What happened? Why are you guys hiding-" Lily began but a voice stopped him. 

   


"Hey guys! Why'd you run away~?" 

   


It was Mahiru. 

   


"Shirota has lost his mind! Hurry, we've got to hide!" Misono said quickly, pulling Lily into the room. 

   


"What about-" Tetsu began, looking to Kuro who hadn't even set foot in the room. He was looking the hall. 

   


"Hey, bastard cat! What are you doing!?" Misono asked, and Kuro glanced at them. He sighed. 

   


"What a pain..." He mumbled before closing the door to the room. 

Mahiru was his Eve after all. It was his responsibility to find him and fix this, whatever it was that was causing Mahiru to act this way. 

   


'He's so troublesome I could die..' Kuro thought as he walked down the hall, looking for Mahiru. 

 

 And now we make it back to where our story began. 

   


"Guys? I can hearrrr youuu~." Mahirus' muffled voice came from the other side of the door. The door was then opened and Misono would've cursed aloud at the idiot that hadn't thought to lock the damn door when a psycho Mahiru was on the loose, had it not been for Lily who quickly covered his mouth to keep him silent. 

They were all hidden away in one of the closets in the room. They had a plan though. If Mahiru happened to come into the room they'd escape when they heard him open the other closet. If he opened the closet they were in first well then. They'd have no idea what to do. 

Unfortunately for them, however. The latter happened. 

Mahiru slid their closet door open slowly, revealing the fearful and confused group. They all looked up to see Mahirus' face and watch as a smile spread across his face. 

"There you guys are! Hey, now that I've found you and won the hide and seek game, do you guys think you can do me a favor?" Mahiru asked and no one responded, too confused and worried. So, Mahiru continued without waiting for anyone to speak. 

 

"You all are in the way of me and Kuro being together, so. Can you guys die for me please~?" He asked, and before anyone could speak and voice their horror, Mahiru was already lunging at the nearest victim who happened to be Misono.

"Mahiru!" A voice shouted. 

Suddenly Mahiru was grabbed from behind, the shock from the unexpected person causing him to drop the knife he had been holding. He glanced back to see who it was. 

   


It was Kuro. 

   


"Kuro! Let me go! I have to kill them!" Mahiru shouted, trying to squirm his way out of Kuro's hold. 

   


"Mahiru, what's wrong with you?" Kuro asked, trying to still his struggling Eve. 

   


"I don't want them to take you away! You...Lily took you away to "talk" but I know better than to believe that! No one can have Kuro except me!" Mahiru ranted.

In a split second, Mahiru got out of Kuro's hold and went straight for the knife that was on the ground in a flash. He took the knife and quickly went for the nearest person. He was going too fast however. He couldn't stop.

   


He didn't see Kuro until it was too late.

   


Mahiru stabbed Kuro. 

   


As soon as the knife went in, Mahiru knew he made a huge mistake. He released the knife, and took a small step back as he stared at Kuro who was bleeding now. He began to visibly shake, seeing the knife stuck in Kuro's chest. The blood seeping into his blue jacket. 

   


"N-No..Kuro...I-I.." Mahiru stuttered shakily. Kuro "tsk'ed", pulling the knife from his chest easily and dropping it. 

   


"K-Kuro...why'd you get in the way? I didn't want to hurt you!" Mahiru spoke, dropping to his knees and clutching his head. Kuro crouched in front of him. 

   


"Mahiru...I'm a vampire, this'll heal in no time.." He said, trying to offer some sort of comfort. He wasn't good at that though. 

  


"Kuro, I'm sorry...I just..I love you..I don't want anyone else to have you." Mahiru cried. Kuro's eyes widened at Mahiru's sudden confession. 

   


"...Idiot..you are the only one..." Kuro mumbled, pulling Mahiru into a hug. Mahiru hugged him back, wrapping his arms around Kuro's neck. 

   


There was a long pause before Mahiru moved slightly before pulling away. He looked Kuro in the eyes, and Kuro saw something change in his Eve's eyes. They seemed to...clear? His eyes looked a lot more like they normally did. Had Kuro just now noticed that there was a cloud to Mahiru's eyes into now? 

   


"Kuro? What's going-" Mahiru started, utter confusion lacing his voice, until he looked down and saw the blood on Kuro's jacket and freaked out. 

   


"Kuro!? What happened!? You're bleeding!" Mahiru exclaimed, his arm hurriedly moving from around the Servamps neck. 

   


"You don't remember?" Lily asked suddenly. The others had moved from the closet once they saw Mahiru had calmed. Mahiru shook his head, trying to think. 

   


"I...don't." He spoke finally. 

   


So Misono took it upon himself to explain everything that had just recently happened. Mahiru gaped in horror. 

   


"I did what!? Guys I'm so so sorry! I have no idea what happened to me!" Mahiru apologized profusely. 

   


At that moment, Misono's phone rang. He looked at it before answering it. It was Mikuni. 

   


"How and why does this bastard have my cell phone number!?" Misono asked once he heard Mikuni's voice on the other line. 

   


"Lily gave it too me! I have everyones phone numbers now!" Mikuni said cheerfully from over the phone. Misono looked to Lily who was smiling sheepishly. 

   


"Lily!" Misono protested. Before he could go off on a rant however, Mikuni cut him off. 

   


"I'm calling about something important. Is Mahiru with you guys?" He asked, and Misono put the phone on speaker so the others could hear. 

   


"Yes, Shirota is right here." Misono said. 

   


"Oh good! Mahiru!" Mikuni said, and Mahiru looked at the phone. 

   


"Yes?" He said. 

   


"Are you alright? Did something weird happen at all today or for the last few days?" Mikuni asked. Mahiru told him what the others told him about what he did today, and Mikuni sighed. 

   


"Well, it's definitely worn off by now so." Mikuni said with a sigh of relief. 

   


"What exactly happened to me, Mikuni-san?" Mahiru asked. He was utterly lost and confused as to why and how he suddenly turned crazy.

  


"Oh yeah. Remember when you and Kuro came to see Johannes? Well, that sneaky little thing put that experiment he was trying to get Kuro to take, into one of the drinks he had for you two." Mikuni began explaining. 

   


"He what!?" Mahiru asked in shock. 

   


"Yeah, and apparently you got the wrong drink. You got the one with the experiment mixed in. The experiment was made for Servamps, so he didn't know what'd happen if an Eve took it. I guess this is what happens, huh?" Mikuni said, laughing at the end.

Mahiru stared at the phone blankly. He didn't find attempting to kill his friends, being crazy and stabbing his Servamp funny at all. 

   


"Well, will he be fine from now on?" Misono asked, also getting annoyed with his brothers carefree attitude with the situation. 

   


"Oh yeah. It was only supposed to last a few days, that's it. He should be back to normal Mahiru." Mikuni said. 

   


"But, Johannes told me that the experiment could've made Mahiru act on his inner feelings if he has any. So, Mahiru. Did you say anything heartfelt to someone?" Mikuni asked playfully. 

   


Everyone remembered Mahiru's sudden confession to Kuro. 

   


Mikuni was met with silence. 

   


"Bwahaha! So he did! Oh man, what'd you do Mahiru, tell your dear 'Vampire of Sloth' how much you looove him?" Mikuni asked jokingly. 

   


He was met with silence again. 

   


"Hahaha! He did! I can't believe this, Abel can you believe this!? Hahaha!" Mikuni bursted into laughter. 

   


Mahiru's face flushed with embarrassment and Kuro turned away from it all with a "Can't deal..." And a pink tint to his cheeks. 

   


"Well, if that's all you had to tell us then good bye." Misono said, hanging up. 

   


The room was quiet. 

   


"Well, I believe we should all head home? It's been...rather exhausting to say the least." Misono spoke up, standing along with Lily. The others stood as well. 

   


"Then, I guess we'll see you guys later. And, again, I'm really sorry about today." Mahiru said, apologizing again. Misono sighed. 

   


"It can't be helped. You drank something that altered your actions. Just go home and get some rest." Misono said. Mahiru nodded, grateful. 

   


And with that, after saying goodbyes, Mahiru and Kuro headed home. On their way, Mahiru kept glancing at Kuro nervously. 

   


'Did I really confess to him? I know the others wouldn't lie to me about what I did and said, but...I can't believe I actually confessed!' Mahiru thought to himself. 

   


He jumped when Kuro let out a sigh. 

   


"You're thinking about the what you said back there, aren't you?" He asked. Mahiru looked at him, nodding. 

   


"Well...it's not like I don't like you too.." Kuro muttered. Mahiru's eyes widened. 

   


"You...you like me? The way I like you?" He asked, eyeing Kuro. Kuro glanced over to Mahiru, seeing the hope glimmering in his eyes and he felt his heart squeeze. 

   


Of course he loved Mahiru. He's loved him for a while now. But insecurities and embarrassment always got the better of him, never allowing him to speak his true feelings 

   


"...Yeah.." He said. A smile, the most radiant and shining smile Kuro has ever seen, blossomed across Mahiru's face, a beautiful pink blooming across his Eves cheeks as well. 

To Kuro, his Eve was the definition of beauty. He gave off so much warmth and kindness. Kuro would always make sure he never lost his smile. He would always protect Mahiru with his life, no matter what. 

   


"I love you, Kuro." Mahiru said, his voice softer but his smile and that pretty blush ever present. 

  


"...I love you too...Mahiru.." Kuro replied quietly, a blush coming to his cheeks as well.

   


Mahiru's smile widened. He took Kuro's hand in his, lacing their fingers together as they walked the rest of the way home in their own blissful bubble. 

   


 

**Author's Note:**

> The endddd~! Should I make a second one? I'm thinking of making the Yandere Kuro one anyway cause who doesn't want to see a Yandere Kuro, am I right? :D Anywaysss! Feel free to leave comments all of that good stuffs! ^^ :3
> 
> P.s forgive me for this story is horribly written ;-; I still hope it wasn't too bad though!


End file.
